


Daylight

by Kujaku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: A heartfelt vampire!Montparnasse ficlet I wrote for @just-french-me-up on tumblr.Vampires, darkness, fluff and cuddles. Enjoy :D





	

_I never wanted to stop because i don’t want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark now it’s all that i want, all that i want_

Maroon 5 - Daylight.

 

I

( _Why do you fear the dark so? What do you see in it that scares you so?_ )

How could he tell them that the dark only reminded him of things past and not yet buried? He tried to forget, he tried to see someone else in the mirrors and the windows, but there was always the spectre of that nameless terror, years, years past; he hadn’t been able to forget those eyes, that heat on his throat and the pain that had chilled his heart and stolen his dreams.

( _we cannot dream. What would a monster’s nightmare look like?_ )

He’d forgotten everything. If names had been exchanged before his life had been offered in sacrifice - in love? - he’d forgotten them. He’d forgotten his own, waking up cold and stiff on the Parisian cobbles, his head swimming with the painful kiss of a untimely death. There was no trace of his creator, his attacker, his first true love, and he’d walked for what seemed like years along the river, trying to remember something - anything - but his mind had become a blank slate.And when the sun had risen, shyly like it did any winter morning, he felt it burn like acid rain on his too-white skin. Without a second thought he ran, ran as fast as he could, an

d fell into the first shadow he could find. He hid all day in a foul-smelling tomb, cowering from the sights and sounds of day, hissing at the blisters on his hands and face. He didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t see a way out, his head was a storm and when he opened his eyes, all was blood. So he curled up tightly, red stains on his eyelashes and the iron taste of blood in his mouth.

( _he could have cried all the tears in the world_ )

The graveyard was called Montparnasse, so he claimed the name as his. No-one would ask him for his name, but it made a tiny start. He was no longer a nameless shadow, no longer a lost soul wandering without purpose, he was Montparnasse. And like the graveyard, he would endure.

*

They weren’t nameless, but he recognised kindred souls. The kind that have nothing left but kept going on regardless. And they saw him for what he was, and didn’t shy from it. On the contrary. When he had caught the first one by the throat, half-crazed with a waking hunger, the others had simply laughed. Not a cold laugh but the laugh of people who just dare the world to do its worst.

And his intended victim had laughed in turn, baring his throat.

\- Do it, then. I dare you.

( _do i dare?_ )

He hadn’t gone any further, and the small gang had welcomed him, made him one of them. And every few nights, they would push a half-dead street-dweller into his arms, a sacrifice of sorts. Montparnasse learnt to feel their individual love in their gifts, each was different.

Babet bought those that smelt of despair and alcohol, dead to the world.

Gueulemer offered him children picked up from sordid parts of the city; a vampire’s kiss would be a kindness to them.

And Claquesous, the enigmatic shade that had offered to die anyway, Claquesous found the most beautiful, the most unblemished.

( _only the best for the most monstrous of us all_ )

 

II

One day, he found a young man standing in the middle of the group’s lair, a damp cell in the middle of the sewers, somewhere that no-one would ever try to find. Who would even want to, after all? He’d fed only a few hours ago, but Claquesous had brought him someone else. Because it was certainly him, none of the others would send someone so breathtaking.

Unbidden, his visitor held out their hand and smiled, not aware that every second here could be his last. Or maybe he was and he was simply glad of it; there were all sorts in the shadow world Patron-Minette lived in.

\- Hello. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long.

His voice was like the dawn. Montparnasse couldn’t explain it better in the milisecond he took to really hear that voice. Like a rich purple-orange dawn, heralding either a sunny day or a violent storm.

( _what does the day look like? I can’t remember_ )

\- You’ve wanted to meet me. Really.

\- It is all I’ve ever wanted, since the day I saw you. Or should I say the night? It would be only truth, after all.

\- You’ve seen me?

\- You’re not the only one who haunts the Montparnasse cemetary in the dead of night. But I haven’t seen you recently, and I was worried something had happened to you. My nights have lost their brightest star these last few weeks.

Montparnasse wondered briefly if the young man was mad. Indeed he spoke like one touched by the fae, and with those blue-green eyes and the sun-kissed red hair that tumbled over his shoulders, maybe he was a fae-child. Although it made no difference in the long run…

\- You should leave. It’s not safe here.

\- Do you think I’m foolish?

\- Yes. I think you are a foolish dreamer, searching for something I cannot and will not give you. It isn’t romantic or beautiful, it is a curse and a burning hatred of each and every second. I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy, so why would I give it to you?

\- I don’t want to be a vampire.

\- So why are you here?

Montparnasse was as still as a stone. No heartbeat, no breath, nothing to indicate that he lived. Because he didn’t, not really. And when the other reached out his hand, his skin was as cold as marble, but his eyes followed each movement like a bird of prey. He could strike in an instant. But the fae-child had come courting death.

\- I came here for you. I knew that your friends would find me sooner or later if I just waited, they are not as discreet as they might think they are.

\- People disappear from the streets everyday.

\- And yet here you are. And here I am. And I will not leave without getting what I desire.

*

The seconds seemed like an eternity. Slow, hesitant, each minute moment a hundred thousand lifetimes. Montparnasse reached out and took the stranger’s hand, and immediately flashes of light and visions and words and names poured into him. The fae-child - Jehan - had opened himself so completely, that there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t invite the darkness to ravish.

But the light that Jehan carried within him curled around the shadows and began to crack them open, like the sunshine behind rainclouds. Montparnasse felt as if he was the one being explored and tamed, and by all the saints in all the holy books, it felt beautiful..it felt like a hundred fiery kisses in his soul, like flowers of sunlight blooming in his mind… He fell to his knees with the beauty of it all, tears of blood streaking down his face. All he had missed…all he had desired and hid away…

( _life life life love love love_ )

*

Not letting the vampire speak or make a sound, Jehan bit deeply into his arm, hardly wincing as the blood began to run down his skin. This was as it was meant to be, the Fates had led him here, and he was merely a tool for them. But in this moment, just him and Montparnasse in that cold, quiet sewer, he couldn’t imagine a more beautiful scene.

\- Here, drink. I offer it freely…I did not lie, I really wanted to see you, I am so in love with you. You, the shadow of the cemetary, the dandy of the sepulchre. I have fallen in love with you like Icarus fell for Helios, and like him I shall burn to simply stay by your side.

\- You know nothing of me…

\- I know your pain, your suffering, your loneliness. Do you think a happy soul would seek to remain in company of gravestones and weeping angels?

\- You do.

\- I did not say I was a happy soul, Montparnasse. But together, if you will give us a chance, perhaps we can make a small piece of Olympus for ourselves? Wouldn’t you like to see something else than darkness?

\- I am darkness. What else is there for me?

\- Me.

Once again, Jehan came closer, until he was but a breath away from Montparnasse; he was so close, he could see himself reflected in the beautiful chocolate eyes in front of him, eyes so deep they were like the abyss. And when the vampire didn’t move, he ran a hand in the short black hair and pulled Montparnasse towards him, claiming his lips. They tasted of blood, his and those of all his victims. How many people had fallen under those cherry-red lips, he dully wondered? How many people had closed their eyes and taken their last breath feeling that mouth on their throats?

It was a death only poets could dream of.

*

The air was still and cold. Nothing moved and eternity seemed to stretch and the stars whirled overhead. Jehan had never been kissed this way, there was something so very primal and so very chthonic, something that gripped at his very core. He was breathless and boneless, holding onto Montparnasse so tight that this knuckles were white

\- Kiss me… Oh kiss me harder…deeper…kiss me, I beg you… I want to see the stars through your eyes, my love…

He clung to the vampire and let out a sigh of ecstasy as he felt the fangs brush at his throat; the mere idea of having his skin pierced sent shivers up and down his spine. And Montparnasse knew it : Jehan’s mind was still totally open to him, and he slowly bit down, savouring every moment of the act. He could feel the young man’s arousal, both spiritual and physical, and was amazed to discover that he was responding. He, who had never desired anything nor anyone since his rebirth to the world of night, he was burning for the eyes of this fae-child.

And Jehan was smiling.

\- Kiss me…

\- I am.

\- Touch me ?

\- I am. Can you not feel it ? I am touching your mind, I can feel every thought you’ve ever had.

\- I want you to touch me, put your hands all over me…

Jehan arched his body against Montparnasse’s, and smiled wider when the vampire’s eyes narrowed just slightly ; it was obvious that they were both in the same state, and he knew what he wanted.

\- Put your hands on me. Touch me. Make me shiver and make me scream…

\- You have no fear of me. You truely have no fear.

\- I have walked in graveyards and sewers, I have that the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru, and I wish to have you, Montparnasse.

*

The stones were cold and smooth, damp with the water of centuries. They pushed and poked into his shoulderblades and his back, in rhythm with Jehan’s movements. Eyes wide open so as to not miss a single detail, as if every second would be the last, Montparnasse let Jehan push harder and further, let him explore from the Inside-out. With each thrust, the young man would let out a small shuddering breath, and Montparnasse gently kissed it out of his mouth. Red hair fell over them both and he twisted the strands in his hands, pulling Jehan closer and closer. He couldn’t get enough of kisses, they lit him up and made him squirm.

Slowly but surely, Montparnasse allowed his mind to crack further open, to reciprocate Jehan’s trust in him, and with each moment he allowed Jehan to take more of his mind and more of his body.

\- More… Please… Take everything…

( _everything…pain pleasure loneliness desire hate love_ )

Jehan obeyed and stretched him further, taking him deeper, making him gasp at the feelings that flooded his body. He thought he could remember things, faces, people, but everything disappeared once more into this moment, and when he climaxed, it was with a keening cry that echoed through the empty tunnels. It was as if the dawn had broken right in front of his eyes and light had burst into his being for the first time ever. Each part of him, trembling and pulsing, was as if bathed in sunlight and finally he could put a word onto what he was feeling : he was complete.

And before he closed his eyes, he felt Jehan press a kiss to his forehead.

-Sleep. I will guard your rest and tomorrow, we will haunt this world together.


End file.
